A blade assembly for cutting roots is installed on a hand-carried weed cutter or hand-carried sidewalk edger. The blade assembly comprises a rear blade configured to support a plurality of blades on the shaft of the weed cutter. The rear blade has a plurality of teeth disposed around its perimeter, and a central opening configured to be received by the shaft of the weed trimmer. A front blade has a plurality of teeth disposed around its perimeter. Stacks of grinding segments are sandwiched together between the rear blade and the front blade, each stack of grinding segments extending partially around the blade assembly at an angle. Each grinding segment has a plurality of teeth disposed along an outer edge of the grinding segment. Spacers without teeth are adjacent to and separate the stacks of grinding segments from one another. The spacers are also sandwiched between the rear blade and the front blade.
In operation of the device, the cutter is moved in a back and forth motion over a root, left to right, then right to left. The front and rear blades have shorter blades than the grinding segments, and having shorter blades on the outside of the stack of blades helps to keep the larger blades from getting hung once the blades have begun making resurfacing cuts on the top part of the root.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention have been described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any one particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.